Perfect Imperfections
by DanielleLPattz
Summary: *HIATUS* Bella lives on the island of Skopelos. She thought she had her life figured out until a Edward Cullen with his family walks into her life, then walks right back out of it leaving her crushed. 6 years later what happens when they reunite? AU/AH
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so first ever published FF, to be honest, absolutely no idea what I'm doing, but no harm in trying.**

**Hope you guys like, and tell me in reviews what you think, good or bad.**

**Will take the time to warn you. Unfortunately never had the chance to visit Skopelos. I've done my research but if something is wrong people don't hate me!  
**

**Everything Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I just enjoying proding and poking them. Especially Edward. Mmm.**

**

* * *

**

In the Aegean Sea to the south of Thessalonika, sit's an archipelago of islands. Islands known as The Sporades. Situated south-east of Volos, Greece. The Sporades consist of 24 islands all together with only five inhabited; Skiathos, Skopelos, Alonissos, Peristera and Skyros.

The largest of the islands is Skopelos, but is still very small. At just 10 and half miles in length, and only 5 miles at its widest point. The Island is spilt, by two mountains; Mouth Delphi, to the north, also the highest of the two, and Mouth Palouki, to the south. Between the valley of the mountains are the flattest of the island.

Skopelos has only a hand full of towns, dominated by the largest settlement, Skopelos Town. Located to east of the island. Skopelos Town is very much the same as it always has been. Surrounded by mulberry trees, pine and beauty that would not be believable unless seen in person.

The Town has numerous café's and restaurants surrounding the harbour with all size boats, from small fishing paddle boats to grand luxurious yachts mooring at its docks.

There are many beauties of the Town. The sea, and how you can see your reflection staring back at you. The buildings, and how white as snow they all are, but all having their our distinctive feature that sets them apart. Most houses still having the original chimneys, and belfries.

The island preserves its natural beauty. It's full of all this original character. it's a place to relax, a place to witness beauty, peace and history, without the havoc of extreme nightlife. There are rules, people coming to Skopelos to party hard, or have any intentions of bringing chaos to the island wouldn't be welcomed. The maintaining of the natural exquisiteness and character means more than anything to the islands residents.

This would explain why in old Skopelos town the only means of transport is on Donkey, mull or good old fashioned walking. But with all the quaint little streets and houses with so much charm it would be a shame to miss out just because car is so much faster to travel and easier than walking.

To the west of the island is where my story began. In the small picturesque town of Panormos. The town best known for its amazing sunset. You can see the shades of vibrant colours it turns the sky, from maroon, to candyfloss pink, to yellow than burned so vivid that if it was possible to touch or smell you imagined it would have the perfume of citrus, and it would taste like the bitterness of lemons on your tongue, but as it leaves your mouth and trickles down your throat it leaves you feeling refreshed. Enough to quench your thirst.

Panormos is also known for its white pebbled beaches and crystal clear waters. Banks of the most luscious green you will every set your eyes one. And trees. Trees that had so much life. So much story in them. You would never imagine it would be possible for trees to love, but as I look up from my piece of parchment I squint against the sun and allowed my eyes to adjust before I could permit them to look upon the two trees before me.

To some peoples eyes you may think the trees were dead, but that couldn't be so far from the truth. They were as white as ash, with no evidence of there every being leaves growing on the deformed brittle branches. But that wasn't what I found fascinating. No, the thing that lures me in is how the two trees sit. How they have grown, side by side. The trunks and how they twist and turn with one another, how their branches wind around each other as if they were hugging. I look upon them now and there is not one twig that grows causing to poke the other. Almost as if too afraid to hurt each other.

It would be obvious that the trees began there life together. But even thought the one to the back has been deprived of sunlight from the shading of the other, it still grows larger, and more robust. It was simple to see that, if trees had genders he would be male, and the other that he had his branches around protectively was female, much more delicate. And they will never be apart. Spending eternity wrapped up in each other.

I was no great believer in any religion or think often about the objects and nature around us and the lives they lead, but as I look upon the two trees, I couldn't help think that. I also couldn't help feeling envious. To never have to be apart from the person you love. To have that protection. To never have to worry about another tree coming along and ruining it all.

I sighed to myself. They were just trees, and I was fantasizing again. My mom is always telling me my mind can run away with me.

Turning my attention away from the trees, I look back to the letter on my lap, back up to the white sands of the beach and the ocean washing itself up against the shore.

Everything seemed to have its partner in life. The sea and sand. The blazes of grass and its earth. The parchment and its pen. It was so easy, yet for humans, its not so easy. Some people spend their lives looking for their right partner. Some die spending their lives loving one person, some multiple, and others not at all.

For me, once upon a time I didn't believe in destiny or soul mates. Then he walked into my life. He held me, protected me and said he loved me. And for four whole weeks I believed in destiny, fate. I believe there was just one person out there for everyone. But then he left. And he took everything with him. He took my beliefs, my hopes, even my dreams. And still six years on, I feel the ache. I feel the sense of loss. And even though I am surrounded by beauty and many people I love, there would always be an emptiness. An emptiness he filled and then stole away. But that was life, and you had to keep going. I was just a teenage girl, living in a fantasy. A dream world. Fairy tales aren't real. Sooner or later they turn into nightmares. Then pain, then sadness. After a while, its an ache. An ache you have to learn to live with and bury. Else it will take over your life. Harping on the past, the what if's?. Its not going to change what happened, or that you'll never have that wholeness again. You have to move on. And its taken six years for me to realize that. Now, I'm going to stop dwelling and live my life. He would always be in it one way or another, because he did leave one thing behind when he left. A piece of him. I pretty large piece actually. And that piece he left behind turned out to be the most important thing in my life.

I looked back to the letter fluttering against my hand in the mild sea breeze and places the pen nib to the paper and finished the letter in my loose, messy scroll.

"_Goodbye._

_ Love Bella"_

My heart clenched, a familiar twinge I was used to every time I thought of him. Yet this time was different. I was saying goodbye, and this time I wrote to him would be the last. It was the last time I would allow myself to think what if. I'd never forget him or stop caring. I just needed to move on.

So like every other time, I places a single kiss on the scroll before folding the piece of paper perfectly, one single tear tumbling down my cheek, falling onto the parchment and watched it through. I quickly wiped the trail the tear had left behind before taking a deep breath, filling my lungs with the salty sea air.

"Have you finished sweetheart?"

"Nearly" replied the sweetest voice. A voice coating in honeysuckle.

I shifted from where I sat to sit at her side and ran my hand down her long waves that shone the most remarkable shades in the sun. I leaned in and placed a soft kiss on the top of her head and twisted my neck to see the picture she was so enthralled with, as she finished adding her final touches.

"All done" She announced and held out the piece of paper, admiring her masterpiece.

"Going to let me have a proper look?" I asked, and she simply nodded and brought the picture back close to her and then held it up right in front of my face.

"Its me and Daddy."

"Mmmhmm, I see that. And what are you and daddy doing?" I asked smiling and taking the picture in my own hands, to look at it properly, feeling a familiar twinge in my chest.

"Well this is me" She pointed and I nodded. "And this is Daddy making my leg better when I fell yesterday. Do you think he'll like it?" she asked and looked up at me with so much hope in her eyes, and through the ache I managed a smile.

"He's going to love it, Sweetheart" I lied.

I wasn't lying because he wouldn't like it. I was lying because he would never see it.

I'd done selfish things in my life. But this lie, the one I had told my daughter would surely cause her to hate me if she knew.

When Ellie was born, I'd promised myself that I would provide her everything she needed. I would love her and protect with my life. And that's how this story came able.

One day last year, Ellie and I had gone to met up with my friend Jacob. Jacob owned and ran a bar down at the bay and I'd known him for most of my life, ever since moving to Skopelos when I was 11. We'd always been best friends, and always would even thought we had our differences. At this point Ellie hadn't asked or known anything about her father, and I had wanted to keep it that way. But one day she'd just came up and asked me, and I hadn't known what to say. I had asked Jacob's advice on the day of the trip. He had always resented Ellie's father, maybe it was because he was the one that found me when he'd left. Maybe it was because I'd declined his advances, because of my love for another guy. He'd told me to tell the truth, and that he was a lying, cheating, scumbag, who cared for nobody for himself. He had said it out of dislike, and would never want me to tell Ellie such a thing, but unfortunately Ellie had over heard.

You never liked seeing your child cry. Ellie didn't cry very often. She was strong. Stronger than I could ever be. But in that moment, I had ever seen so much sadness on her face and the tears came flooding.

I'd been so heartbroken from seeing the turmoil Ellie was in, and yet I had felt so much anger towards Jacob. Even through his persistent attempts to apologizing, I couldn't see through it and I left with a sobbing Ellie right away.

When we'd gotten home, Ellie was still crying and through her tears she asked me if her Father hated her. I couldn't bare to tell her the truth. I couldn't crush her heart anymore than it already had, so I lied. I told her that her father loved and missed her very much. But that he had a very important job on the other side of the world. I told her he was a doctor and he was away from her because he had to save lives. I told her that maybe one day when she was older she might meet him. That part could happen I suppose, I wasn't too fond of the idea, but if she decided to do that when she was old enough, then I would stand by and support her.

With all this new information, her tears had stopped. Her little brown eyes were still blood shot, but there was a light in them again. A glimmer of hope, and also excitement.

She asked me questions of plentiful, from what he looked like. If she looked like him. Where he lived. If he would ever come visit. Whose life he'd saved. I answered them all with as much truth I could offer, until she asked one final question. Could she write to him?

At this time I'd been writing my letters since just after she was born. And as she had looked up at me, so much pleading in her eyes, I couldn't say no. So I told her that it was a perfect idea and he was sure to love it. She never asked why he never replied. She was just happy writing to him and drawing him pictures. We would take a little trip down to a little cove just around the panormos point, once or twice in two months and we would sit looking out onto the ocean, under the lover trees and write our letters.

Over night, he became her hero, and she'd never even met him.

The day after finding out about her father Ellie told everyone. She told them about how her father lived in America, and how important he was. How he committed his life to save others. She ever got a little carried away and told everyone that he worked for the great President of the United States.

Everyone humoured her, and would ask her questions and praise him. Apart from the two people who knew the truth. Jacob, and my mother.

Renee had been angry to hear of the stories I'd told her granddaughter about her father. We'd argued and she had called me a liar and that one day Ellie would hate me for it. Deep down I knew it was possible, more than possible, yet I wouldn't allow myself to think it. Even if he wasn't around, my daughter had a father and she loved him and was happy. Right now I wouldn't change that for the world.

My Mother had quickly forgot about it when Phil, her boyfriend had asked her to marry him and two weeks later they were married and jetting off around the world, having not returned since. Receiving post cards from all different and beautiful places in the world. Places I dreamed of maybe going someday, but for now those were just dreams and I had a hotel to run in my mothers absence.

As I said before, I haven't always lived in Skopelos. I was born Isabella Marie Swan on the 13th of September 1986, to Renee and Charlie Swan, in a little town called Forks in Washington. From birth I was never called Isabella, only Bella. Well unless my mother was reprimanding me for something or other. My mother was a housewife, doing small jobs here or there, and my Father was the chief of police in the little town.

When I was six years old my father was killed after a robbery gone wrong. I wasn't old enough to understand the great grieving and tragedy of it all, but I old enough to feel the loss of my father.

My mom couldn't cope after his death, the town held too many bad memories for her so she decided it was time to make a fresh start and we moved to a much sunnier, and urban place.

Phoenix, Arizona.

I had a normal up bringing. My mom didn't let what happened to my father hold us back. She started taking courses, trying to better herself. She always liked to pushed me into activities like Ballet and acting classes. I was useless at both. I had two left feet, and I couldn't lie to save my life. My mother soon gave up on the idea of her daughter being some famous dancer, and allowed me to read my books.

Ever since I can remember I was reading. I read everything from the classics like Austin and the Bronte's to Mary Shelly's, and when there was no classics around I would read one of my moms latest romance novels.

I wrote too, the odd short story. I enjoyed losing myself in another world, drawing all illustrations to a universe I'd created in my head.

I was a good student, as good as any 11 year old child could be. I was always more on the shy side, never out spoken or ill manners. I was just a regular young girl, enjoying her childhood.

Then just after my 11th birthday my mom received a letter. Apparently, her mother, my grandmother who at the time I had never met, had gotten cancer and was slowly dying and was turning to her daughter in her hour of need.

Grandma Marie was born and raised in Skopelos, Greece. She had moved over to America after meeting and falling in love with my grandfather. They married and had a daughter and lived happily until my grandfather died when he was just in his fifties due to a heart attack. Just as my mother had done with my father, my grandmother had needed a fresh start so she moved back to Greece where she lived out the rest of the years in the sun.

Grandmother has died six months after Mom and I had left everything behind for the island. My mom had gotten a job at one of the hotels, while trying to juggle looking after her mother, and also raising a daughter.

Money wasn't something we'd ever had, in America we were just a normal working class family going from day to day. But that all changed when Grandma Marie died.

Unbeknown to anyone she had a small fortune, just sitting doing nothing. And in parts of Greece it is custom that it is the female in the family that inherits. Even through marriage. If a son is to marry, anything that his parents might have to be left in a Will, will be left to the bride. It was opposite to how the US was, or most of the world, but it was tradition. And because of that tradition, my mother inherited the small fortune.

For the next 8 years after moving to Skopelos my mother worked at one of Panormos's grand hotel's. It was only a small town so there were only two hotels at the time. The one my mom worked at, and I myself when I was old enough, was owned by an elderly women, Elma. She became a surrogate mother and grandmother to Mom and I. After her death she had no family of her own apart from us, so once again my mom inherited a fortune. Including the hotel. Throughout this time, my mom had found her calling. It was like she'd been waiting all her life to find something she loved doing and then she went and found it in the hotel business. Even when Elma was alive it was my mother who ran the hotel, and everyone loved her.

With the small fortune left to her by my grandmother she was able to make the hotel her own. And with that grew popularity.

We both had loved Elma, I had found it more upsetting after her death than I had my own biologic Grandmother. Elma had always been very kind to me. Even after finding out about my pregnancy. Mom had been disappointed a first, she was worried it would ruin my life, and thought of me as smart enough to not get pregnant so young. I thought it myself, but its not always true. People make mistakes, and looking back maybe I was young, and let my heart cloud my brain but Ellie could never be a mistake. She was the best thing to ever happen to me.

While mom was disappointed in me, Elma took me under her wing. She told me that everything happened for a reason. I had always been older than my years, and capable of looking after myself. At first I'd had my doubts. I never had any uncertainty on whether I wanted to keep the child growing inside of me. That was never something I had to ask myself. I just doubted my abilities to give the child everything he or she would need. But Elma told me over and over how I'd be an excellent mother, and that a child would be lucky to have a mother with a heart like my own. I still had my worries and I wasn't one for accepting compliments well, but I found that I could believe in myself. Elma stayed at my side all the way through the pregnancy and after the birth. But when Ellie reacted just six months, age started to caught up with Elma. She never complained, she knew her time was coming to an end she just wanted to make the most of it. She had made me promise her that I would give my daughter everything she needed, and told me however hard it may seem never to give up on what I wanted. It was an easy promise to make because I hadn't known what I'd wanted, I still didn't know.

After her death it was upsetting but we'd gotten through the easily. She had done everything she had wanted, and died happy. Now it was just down to us, my mom and I to keep the hotel alive. I can't really take any credit it was my moms doing. We did agree that we would keep it the way Elma wanted it to be but my mom had put her stamp on the place. First of all, Elma always complained about the name and how she'd never liked it but thought it was too much hassle to change so we decided we would do it.

Elma had always said her favourite part about Panormos was the sunset and the time between day and night. Twilight. I would have to agree with her. I had now lived in Skopelos for more than half of my life, and even if I was to leave right now and travel the world twice over I would be sure I wouldn't never see anything as enchanting as Panormos at twilight. So mom and I decided on the name Lykofos. The Greek translation of twilight.

"Come along sweetheart, its time to get back" I ran a hand down my daughters hair once more as the warm breeze begin fanning her locks around her face as it did my own.

We collected our things together and began walking up the narrow, steep pebble path back up to the truck to begin out sort journey back home.

That night after Ellie was tucked tightly in bed, fast asleep, I entered my own room. Even thought the air was still humid, there was a coldness about the room. An emptiness. Something I had chosen to ignore. I clutched the envelope in my hand as my bare feet padded across the cool stone of the floor. My free hand reached out and took a hold of the handle on the large pine wardrobe that stood to the east side of the room.

I pulled the door open an inch at a time to silence the squeak of the old hinges and then pushed myself up onto my tip toes and searched blindly across the very top shelf and right to the back until my fingers grazed across something square and metal.

Stretching myself up as far as my body would allow I took hold of the object and dragged it towards me and once it was to the edge of the shelf I was able to easily lift it into my one hand and carried it over to my bed.

I sat down on the edge and placed the small tin box onto my knee and brought the letters in my other hand and placed it on top. I opened it up and pulled out one of the pieces of paper.

It read;

_Dear Daddy,_

_I miss you so much, momma says you are missing me too. Don't worry daddy I've got an idea for us not to miss each other anymore. When I am old enough I will buy a big boat from the Blo and I will sail it all the way to where you are in the United States of America and we can be together. I hope you like my picture. _

_Love Ellie XXX_

A whimper of a cry broken through my chest. I hoped for her, that maybe one day that could be true, but I knew before that day came I would have to tell her the truth. I couldn't do that yet. I couldn't see her heartbroken again. Not even if it meant lying to her.

I wiped my cheeks and then carefully folded the letter back in half where they was already a crease. I slipped it back into the envelope and quickly sealed it closed. Afraid if I keep it open any longer I would fall to pieces.

My fingers ran around the outside of the tin box, before I slowly lifted it open to reveal its content. Letters stacked high to the brim. I placed the newest envelope to the top. All being addressed to the same person.

Edward Cullen.

* * *

**Okay guys so like I said in the AN, tell me what you think by clicking that Review button, or on Twitter DanielleLPattz. Even if you think I'm wasting my time lol.**

**Toodles  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys for taking the time to read my story. It is still very much taking shape so bare with it you will get some E/B soon. Promise.**

**I just want to let you know I will be updating weekly as long as everything goes to plan and RL allows it. I know how annoying it can be when takes forever for updates so I'll do my upmost not to let that happen.**

**I am looking for a Beta. Think I possible need it lol. So if anyone is out there whose up for the job let me know :D**

**Now, for this Chapter I will warn you there will be some swearing and sexual reference. I did give it a M rating, sorry if its too much for you guys, but its just part of there natures.**

**Once again everything Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**EPOV**

"Dr Cullen"

The sound of my name being called hit my ears, and I looked over my shoulder before pivoted my entire body to see Dr Lawson walking towards me. She wasn't dressed in her usual scrubs or overall, so I was assuming she had just finished her shift and was on her way home.

"Is everything okay?" I asked, wondering what she might need to talk to me about. Today was my last day of internship under the supervision of Dr Lawson. She had been my mentor for the last year and with my internship coming to an end and my residency just around the corner I was on edge every time I saw her in case I had somehow done something wrong.

"Dr Cullen why it is that every time you see me your face pales?" She said and seemed surprisingly amused. A dimple forming in her left cheek. I suddenly became all tongue tied and didn't know where to begin, or if I should say anything at all.

"Uh.. Well.. Uh.. I" Apparently my brain had left the building and I stood there stuttering like a fool.

"Its okay Dr Cullen. You have nothing to worry about I meant every word I said yesterday at your review. Its been an honour to have you on my team and I'm glad you're going to be staying with us for your residency" she told me reassuringly and I was relieved, but only in the slightest. I wouldn't be completely at ease until the end of my shift and I was leaving the Hospital and on my way home myself.

"Thank you." I chuckled, more in liberation than actually finding anything humorous . "And, well I'd like take full credit for it all, but I wouldn't of lasted five seconds in this place if I hadn't of had you around" I told her honestly, hoping it didn't come across as if I was sucking up.

"Oh Dr Cullen you've finished you're internship. Gotten your review and I'm off duty, you can stop with the sucking up now" she laughed and then stepped forward and rubbed my arm in a friendly gesture. "Have a good break. You've earned it! And I'll see you when you get back, then you can resume your creeping" she joked and I chuckled myself and nodded.

"I will, and try not to let this place go to havoc without me" I bantered, and watched as her eyebrow rose.

"Oh I think we'll manage just fine, I wouldn't go getting too cocky just yet, else you might see a different side of me when you get back" she told me and I didn't doubt it for a second.

She was only in her early thirties at the most and seemed like she'd been going her god for all of her life. She was by far one of, if not the best doctors in this hospital, and possible in the whole of Seattle. She was head strong, and took her job very seriously but was nice in the most professional manner, but I definitely wouldn't want to get on her bad side. I'd witnessed it, it wasn't at all pretty.

As I had said Dr Lawson had been my mentor for the past year at Seattle's Children Hospital. I'd decided on Paediatrics in my first year of college and maybe even before then. There wasn't any particular reason why, apart from while I was in high school, my dad, Carlisle got me a job volunteering at the local hospital. At the time my dad told me it would give me something to put on my college applications, but looking back I knew I had nothing to worry about, and I think he just wanted me to get a taste of what was to come. Also I had a feeling it was to try and keep me out of trouble. Not that it worked.

I'd decided on a medical career since I was maybe 13 years old. My father Carlisle was a doctor and I would see him at work and what he did and I suppose I wanted to follow in his footsteps.

I had other passions, I loved music, I'd been playing guitar and piano since before I could remember, and I also had a great fondness of photography. How you could capture a whole story in it one moment. But medicine was the decision I made and it was the smart decision.

While doing my voluntary work I had become close with many of patients, one in particular. A little boy, Joseph. He was 9 years old at the time, and I gained a soft spot for him, I would go see him any chance I got and we'd talk about cars, baseball, football, all the boys usual stuff. He had Leukaemia, and had been in and out of hospital since he was just 5 years old, but he was strong, he made me realize a few things. But then one day after not going to work for a couple of days I turned up and his family thought it best I didn't see him. He was slowly deteriorating and before anyone knew it he was gone. Just like that. A kid, with his whole life ahead of him. So many opportunities he had. I would never forget the look on his parents faces. The sheer agony and loss. I felt a slither of their pain myself, but also the guilt that maybe I could of done something. Seen something that might of helped him survive, but my father had told me that there was nothing I could of done, there was nothing anyone could of done. His body had rejected everything that was given to him to try and rid of the cancer.

After that I decided I wanted to do everything in my power to try and stop it happening to as many other children as I could, so I choose to specialize in Paediatrics. I have to say it made me more convinced that a medical career was the right choice for me. And I buried myself into my studies and took an accelerated degree, which allowed me complete college and medical school quicker than average and I had anticipated, but I welcomed the constant distraction.

I gave a small wave to Dr Lawson as she walked away, because I turned around making my final rounds of the day, and for the next four weeks. I had no idea what I was going to do with my time. No doubt Alice would find something for me to do. She was never without a plan or ways of keeping me on my toe.

If you are wondering who Alice is, she is my sister. My deranged, excitable, over the top sister. Who I am sure will be making her grand entrance at some point or another.

My shift was due to end in just 5 minutes. I was exhausted, I'd done 36 hour shift so I hadn't slept since Wednesday night, and it was now Friday afternoon. I needed to shower, sleep and eat, maybe not in that order. More than likely when I got back to my apartment I would just collapse on the sofa.

For now though there was one person I wanted to see first, to say my goodbyes. I walked along the corridor until I came to a nurses station and drummed my fingers across the counter, catching the attention of the intern nurse behind the desk. Today it was April, and she looked up at me, painted the familiar smile on her face.

"Hey Edward, I mean Dr Cullen" she said and her eyes darted around the room, checking nobody heard her slip up.

"April its okay, I just saw her leave" I watched as relief flooded her, and the colour returned to her face, and she placed a hand on her chest.

"I swear she was after my guts today. Thankfully tomorrow is my last day and then I am Out. Of. Here" we both chuckled, and I folded my arms and leaned forward on the desk.

"Aww come on she'd not that bad" I stretched my neck from side to side and rubbed it a little, trying to ease the stiffness.

"Well that's because you're pretty and have a penis" she blurted, seemingly annoyed, and I could see by her facial expression she was just as taken off guard as I, at what she had just said.

"Great!" I heard her groaned under her breath, tilting her head down trying to cover the rose that was rising in her cheeks. It gave her ivory skin a nice tint. She was rather pretty herself. She was one of those girls that didn't have to plaster herself in make-up to look attractive, and also one of those girls that never saw themselves as guys saw them. She wasn't striking, she just had an innocence about her. A natural prettiness. If that didn't remind me faintly of someone I used to know, and she didn't work with me, I'd be attracted to her, and probably ask her out. But well, I didn't date.

"Well that might be so, the latter part anyway" I frowned and shook my head, I wasn't exactly sure why I was talking about my manhood right now so I moved swiftly on.

"I don't think that's what she's into" I revealed and watched as what I said dawned on her face and her jaw dropped a little.

"You think…?"

"I didn't say a word" I chuckled and pushed back so I was now standing up straight and with my hands up. I really needed to move on now. April wasn't one for gossiping, but the last thing I wanted was to be found out to be talking about my bosses sexually preferences.

"Anyway, is she alone?" I asked, changing the subject once again.

"Yeah, she'd been waiting for you" April told me, with a small giggle as she slid across the floor in her chair to collect a file she needed from the other desk. And I just smiled.

"Thanks" I said and began taking a step away from the desk, before spinning around and tapping the countered slightly. "Oh and if I don't see you before I hope you have a nice break. Don't do anything I wouldn't do" I gave her a playful wink and spun around on the balled of my feet and started stalking off down the hall, just catching a distant 'pft' coming from April, causing me to chuckle to myself.

Once I'd reached the right room, I placed my hand flat against the wood and pushed the door open and stepped inside, spotting her face right away, and it seemed to light up. This was why I came to work every day, I thought to myself.

"Well well, Miss Calleigh, don't you suddenly look happy. Is that smile for me?" I asked as I approached her bed, and she tilted her head down a little in shyness, but her smile was still there in full form.

"Aww Calleigh, you aren't going all shy on me now are you?" I playfully teased, and came to sit down on the edge of her bed, and she was weakly shaking her head before lifting it to look at me.

"There she is!" I smiled widely.

"Hello Dr Cullen" She said and I allowed my jaw to drop.

"Hello Dr Cullen? Since when have you called me Dr Cullen. It sounds so old"

"You are old!"

I once again dropped my jaw and, allowed my eyes to widen, pretending to be shocked by what she had just say. "I am not old!" I stated, and then we both started laughing, like little children. Well she was just a child so she was excused.

"So how are you feeling today? A little birdy told me that my favourite patient will be going home on Sunday" I once again smiled at her, and I couldn't be more happier.

Calleigh Halls was 7 years old and had been in and out of hospital since she was six due to Leukaemia. She was diagnosed with Leukaemia, on Christmas Eve of last year. I have been reluctant at first to allow myself to get close to her, because what happened with Joseph, but I quickly realized that this was the exact reason I'd choose to be a paediatrician, to do as much as I could to help stop what happened to Joseph happening again.

Calleigh, was now in remission and going through chemotherapy. Where she needed it to get better it was also painful to see at times. Every day was different. Sometimes she was like she was now, smiling, even through the pain, and other days she would be so out of character. One minute hungry and the next having no appetite at all. There were also mood swings. She would be happily talking away one minute and then she would start complaining, which would lead to spell where she would get sad or agitated for no reason. It was all part of the process, and with her being under the care of Dr Lawson, it meant I got to spend a good amount of time with her.

She was truly the most amazing child I'd ever met, I'd never met anyone so strong and with so much determination, ever. I could feel it this time. With Joseph I had the feeling in the pit of my stomach that all wasn't what it seemed. But with Calleigh I knew she was strong enough to survive it. Maybe it was because I was now a doctor and was allowed access to her test results and file, or because the past couldn't repeat itself with a child with a smile as beautiful as hers.

"I'm feeling better. Dr Lawson said that I'm getting better everyday" Calleigh told me.

"Is she right?" I asked, and she nodded, smiling that toothy smile.

"Well then I have to agree with Dr Lawson. Soon enough you'll be home and back at school with all your friends. Dancing. And then in years to come and you are all famous and winning awards for your dancing, you have to remember me. I want front row tickets. Do we have a deal?" I said and held out my hand, waiting for her to shake it.

"Deal" She said and went to reach out as if going to shake my hand but before she put her little palm down into mine I pulled it away and put the tip of my thumb to the end of my nose, wriggling my other fingers, and blobbing my tongue out.

"Ha ha, got you back" I laughed and she laughed along too. It was a common joke between us.

"I'll get you back!" She stated.

"I don't doubt that for a second. But I mean it, I want tickets." I told her, before smiling once more and she rested her head back and looked a little sad, and my smile faded.

"Hey where's my smile go?" I pretending to pout and she just gave me a half hearted smile.

"Do you not feel well? You've got to tell me if you feel poorly kiddo."

I watched as she shook her head, "It's not that" she whispered once again timid and I will admit I was confused.

"Then what is it? I thought we had a deal, if either of us were having a rough day we tell each other why. Has one of the other children said something to you?" Once again the only reply I got was another shaking of the head and I sighed.

I picked up her chart, decided to check if I'd missed anything earlier. Her moods did change quickly, but for some reason I got the feeling it wasn't that this time. I gave her chart another once over but nothing stood out to me, it was all showing positive. I suppose she could possible just be tired.

"Nurse April said that today was your last day" She finally spoke and I looked up from the chart right at her.

"Yeah I finish my internship today. You're my very last patient" I smiled, and I was hoping that she would but it only seemed to set of her misery again.

"So.. You won't be my doctor anymore?"

"Dr Lawson's your doctor kiddo!"

"Will.. Will you not be coming to see me anymore?" she whispered so low I almost didn't hear her.

"Of course I will. I'll be here the next time you come in" I tell her.

Her face suddenly lights up like a Christmas tree. "Really?" she asked and sat up.

"You're kidding right, I'm going to be here, whenever you are here okay. I promise you kiddo" I gave her a wink and I held my hand out and this time we both pulled away at the same time and put our thumbs to our noses and blobbed our tongues out, and once again we both laughed.

"So is that what the sad face about, you're going to miss me?" raising my eyebrow.

She nodded before parting her lips to speak. "I thought you wasn't going to be my friend anymore"

"Pft, you're kidding me right, you have me wrapped around you're little finger. We'll always be friends" I promised her and placed my finger gently to her button nose. "I'm just taking some time off, is all"

"Why are you sick?" she asked.

"No no, just taking some time off. As you told me a minute ago I'm getting old and need a break" I reassured her, chucking and I was touched to see she seemed relieved.

"Are you going to spent some time with your girlfriend?"

"Oh, you know I don't have a girlfriend" I chuckled.

"But why?"

"Because.." I paused and sighed "I just don't, I'm too busy to have a girlfriend"

"Nurse April is nice" she hinted, and I chuckled and nodded.

"Yes she is, and she's a good friend. But I don't want a girlfriend, why do I need a girlfriend when I've got you. I'm happy with that" this seemed to make her beam, blush a little too.

It was good to see some colour in her cheeks again. Light in her eyes. Being able to sit up and move about unaided. She still had a long way to do, and there was still the possibility of the cells coming back after her remission, but the only thing anyone could do to prevent that, is hope.

I couldn't imagine what he parents must have been going through. I was a professional and was of no relation, but seeing her at her worst always got me. The worry that she might not make it, or that there would be some long turn damage due to the chemotherapy, it was almost too much for me too bare, so I couldn't begin to think what her parents must of felt, and still feel, knowing there little girl had this horrible illness and for a time wasn't herself and doing every day normal things a little girl at her age should be doing.

Due to the chemo, she had lost her hair. I remember back when she was first diagnosed. She had long blond locks flowing right down her back. I remember her main worry was losing her hair, and afraid of what her friends might think. From what I can gather everyone had been nothing but supportive, and she now wore a head scarf until her hair started to grow back.

"What about you, got any boyfriends I need to be worried about?"

She brought her hand to her mouth to conceal a giggle and shook her head.

"Are you sure? Young Harry seemed to have taken a liking to you" I teased.

"He's nice, he made me a play model" she looked over to her bedside table and my eyes fell on a play dough model of a Turtle. She had a fascination with them. Always drawing them or telling me all about them. After hearing so much I'd gained a fondness of them myself.

"Wow, he made you this? He must really like you to give you something this special. Trust me, a boy who takes this much time on a gift for a girl, he must think she's very special, and well he's right to think that" the colour reappeared in her cheeks again and the way she blushed at any compliment I gave her reminded me of someone I knew along time ago, and with that thought my smile faltered a little, but only for a second before regaining myself. I didn't want Calleigh wondering what or if something was wrong.

After that I decided we should do something, and asked her what she would like to do and she told me she was tired and asked if I could stay and read to her until she feel asleep. And well it was impossible for me to decline her of anything.

I helped prop her up with cushions to get comfortable, and she rested back and I stood up off the bed, and pulled the chair towards me before I began sit myself down on chair. Only to be stopped by Calleigh shrieking at me.

"Mind Timmy!"

I frowned and then looked down underneath where I was half perched and saw a little Turtles head staring up at me between my legs. Not every day you see something like that.

"Oh sorry Timmy" I said and picked up the cuddly toy. "That was a narrow escape, its good somebody has there eyes open today" I chuckled and passed the soft toy over to her and she lay him on her tummy, cuddling him tightly into her chest.

I'd asked her if she was comfortable enough and if she needed anything, she answered yes to the first, and no to the second, so I settled myself down and slid the book of the bedside table, and began to read Alice's Adventures in Wonderland.

For every character I would use all different voice, mainly a girly voice for Alice, which seemed to trigger a few light giggles from a sleepy Calleigh, and I really hoped they were no camera's around. My brother Emmett would never let me live it down if he heard me right now. But it kept her entertained so I didn't mind at all.

I would peek up at Calleigh every now and again and I would see her eyes beginning to grow more tiresome as I continued to read the strange children's story. I swear, Lewis Carroll was high on drugs or drunk when he wrote the novel.

Approximately twenty minutes later I looked up once again and Calleigh's eyes were closed and her little pink lips parted slightly as I heard her shallow breathing indicated that she had fallen fast asleep.

Placed the bookmark between the pages, I closed the book, returning it to the spot in which it once sat on her bedside table and stood up, squinting as the chair joints creaked from the release of pressure. Thankfully she didn't wake, and seemed away in her own little world. I clicked on the small nightlight, not wanting her to awaken to the darkness and possible get scared.

I wasn't worried about leaving her, it was coming close to five O'clock and her parents always arrived at five, so I pulled her sheets up a little further so she wouldn't get cold. "Sleep tight, kiddo" I whispered and then began making my way across the room to the door. Once I was on the other side I closed it behind me and placed my hands to my face and rubbed it slightly, feeling the stubble growing upon my chin, prickle into the palm of my hands .

Now I just wanted to go home.

Ten minutes later, I'd changed out of my scrubs and into my ordinary day to day clothes and splashed my face with some cold water ready to head home. As I walked the corridor, I gave April a small wave bye, because she seemed to be in the middle of something but she managed to return the gesture and then I left.

Once outside, I pulled out my keys and phone. With my keys I pressed my keyless, and heard my car as it unlocked, and wandered over towards it as I turned on my phone, suddenly getting numerous alerts of new messages and voicemails.

I groaned to myself and once at my Volvo I opened the door and climbed on in. I went to the text messages first. Four from Tanya, which I decided to not even bother reading and one from Alice.

_Call me when you finish work. Axx_

I sighed, some people would see nothing wrong with the text, but it was from Alice and I didn't have to hear her speak the words to know she was being demanding.

Next I went to my voicemail.

"_You have five new messages" _The automata told me. _'First new message. Message received, 12:31pm on Thursday…. Hey Eddy baby, its me." _Tanya. "_Haven't seen you in awhile and getting lonely. Give me a call when you get this message."_

I groan, before hitting delete.

'_Second new message. Message received 1:05pm on Thursday….. Hey Edward its me again. So you must be busy. But if you're not give me a call. I'm really missing you baby. I can't stop thinking about you and your huge…."_

Delete.

'_Third new message. Message received 1:23pm on Thursday… Edward! Why the hell haven't you called me back? I seriously need you right now! Or is that just it, you come to me when you need a fuck but when it comes to my needs you don't give a shit. Well I'm sure I can find someone who will. Your loss."_

I felt like banging my head against the steering wheel, that's how crazy the women… Women wasn't the right word. Bitch. Had driven me. Like I gave two shits if she went and got her skanky ass and plastic tits, another guy. Good riddens I say. I feel sorry for the poor guy.

Tanya was my… go to girl. Like she said in the message, I go to her when I needed a release. Nothing more, nothing less. Yeah maybe that made me a dick, but when it came to Tanya, I seriously didn't give a shit. I hadn't been too her in awhile anyway. It didn't really do anything for me anymore, not that it ever really did. It was just easy and there. Now I was too busy and my right hand had become my best friend.

I met Tanya in High School. We didn't exactly date. She was the popular girl. A Daddy's little angel as her family would think. Little did they know she had blown off every guy on the schools basketball team by the time she was 15. And been with most of the guys in school by the time junior year came to an end. Oh but she always had her soft spot for me. At first I hadn't been interested at all. Her parents were friendly with my parents so it made it hard to avoid her.

Then our parents decided to play match maker and set us up on a date. God your love life must be beyond shit if your parents are having to set you up.

Anyway the closest we got to the date was making out in the back of my car and her going down on me. I'm not going to lie. First blow job, I thought it was awesome. But I had no interests in dating her or having a repeat performance.

Well that plan went tits up when one night of junior year. Parents were out of town. The whole school found out, and thought it was a good idea to turn up at the house for a party. Ended up getting drunk. Woke up the next morning with a killer hangover and a naked Tanya Denali at the side of me. I know, epic way to lose ones virginity.

I didn't even remember. Still don't.

Then after High school, went to college. Got my head down and focused. As much as it was possible at the time. My life was free on Tanya until my last year old college when I was having my 'wild period' as my father so kindly puts it. I got in with it with Tanya and she's kept reappearing since.

Trying to get rid of her is liking to convince the world Paris Hilton deserved a Noble Prize.

"_Fourth new message. Message Received at 1:43pm on Thursday… Hey Edward, its Rosalie. Emmett says you're at work but for the love of god when you finish can you call Tanya. She ringing me every five minutes asking where the hell you are. Oh and Emmett told me to tell you, quote. To man up and stop being a pussy and just tell her to fuck off. I agree. Bye"_

A groan mixed with a light chuckle passed my lips. My brother was right. I didn't say that often. Actually I didn't say that at all. Least not to his face. He'd have a field day.

Thing was if I'd of known how to get rid of Tanya I would of done it by now.

I grunted to myself as tossed my phone onto the passenger seat. I didn't bother listening to the last message. I wouldn't be surprised if Tanya had thought it would make me jealous to leave me a message of her screwing some other guy. It wouldn't be the first time. And trust me, that stuff is just sick.

So for now I forgot about Tanya, wishing that it could be permanent and started up my car and began the journey to back to my apartment.

For what should only take 10 minutes to get back to my apartment, because of the rush hour traffic it took thirty.

I finally pulled up in my designated parking spoke, grabbed my belonging, before climbing out the car and locking it behind me, heading the short way to the front of the building.

"Good evening Mr Cullen" I was greeted by the building security guy, Dean.

"Dean, serious. Call me Edward" I chuckled. "And good evening yourself" I smiled politely, offering a nodded as I walked on past and then stop and turned around.

"Oh Dean. If a blonde women arrives by the name of Tanya. Don't let her up" I told her.

"Certainly Mr…. Edward" he corrected himself, and I nodded and thanked him before resuming my travels across the lobby and to the elevator.

Once I finally reached my apartment, I felt as if I couldn't walk another step, and was preparing myself to fall through the open door, more than walk.

My mom always said her three children were the

I managed to keep myself from falling, and as soon as I was in my apartment, I closed the door behind me and stumped back against the solid wood, and closed my eyes, sighing heavy.

Home at last. Now I just needed my bed. No, the sofa's nearest. That will do.

"I told you to call me once you'd finished work!"

I almost leaped out of my skin, and I'm surprised I didn't knock myself out, with how hard I had banged my head against the door behind me.

"Fuck!" I yelled. Now I was personally pissed. Was I just not suppose to sleep today?

"So dramatic!" Alice stood there like she owned the place, hand on hip and rolling her eyes at me, like what had just happen was completely normal.

"What are you doing here Alice?" a growl grumbled in my chest, as I pushed myself off the door and stood up straight.

"Well nice to see you too Edward. Here I am being the amazing sister I am and coming to see her brother and what do I get - yelled at. Seriously Edward your manners are appalling" I rolled my eyes seeing that she was finding it amusing.

"I'm sorry okay I'm just tired and well you startled me. How did you get in here anyway?" I asked tossing my things down, not at all bothered right now where they landed, and dragged my feet across the floor, trying to kick them off as I went.

"Oh Edward, honestly!" she was shaking her head like I'd just asked her to strip naked or something. Okay should of definitely used a different example, I thought as I cringed to herself.

"I've had a key ever since you moved in." she finished and once again rolled her eyes like I was the one being ridiculous. If I actually had the energy I'd make a fuss out of it, but today I didn't so I just flopped down on the my black leather recliner. Resting my head back.

"So was there any reason why you're here Alice or have you just come by to annoy me as usual?" I asked with my eyes closed. And even thought I was blind to what was going on around me, I knew Alice would be either rolling her eyes or shaking her head, but she never got time to answer, when a loud, obnoxious voice snapped my eyes open.

"Edward serious man, what pussy ass food is this? Muesli and Greek yogurt. Dude! Even mom doesn't eat this shit" bellowed Emmett's voice and I opened one eye and saw him standing there with the cereal box in one hand and the yogurt in another looking from each of them, to me, in disgust.

"Well nobody is telling you to raiding my kitchen are they. Hey if you don't like it, here's a crazy ass idea, why don't you go and eat your own damn food at shit hole apartment" I was now beyond annoyed.

"Hey! No need to get testy, whats got your balls in a vice?"

"I'm not testy!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah sure, seriously dude you need to get laid. Trust me, it's the answer to ever problem. Unless that is the problem. Is little Eddy not getting any action?" he was smirking at me, and walked over and flopped his giant ass self down on the sofa opposite me. I closed my eyes tightly, and added pressure by rubbed them using the palms of my hands.

"There comes a time in a lot of guys life when they go through.. A dry spell. I don't know of it first hand, but you are showing all the signs. You need to get yourself some ass, even if its Tanya. Beggars can't be chooses" Emmett advised me.

Seriously what planet was I on?

"Eww gross!" Alice chirped in, and I flopped my head back, maybe a little dramatically and groaned.

Emmett was the typical guy. But worse. He is three years older than Alice and myself, but in more ways he was still a child in that pea brain of his, and did most of the thinking with the brain in the more southern region. He had no brain-mouth filter what so ever, and whatever Emmett thinks he says. And he will actually be thinking right now as he tried to give me a piece of advise that he was helping me. When in fact he was only making my headache worse. I believed he was honestly doing all this out the goodness of his heart, and a lot of the time, some of the things he says are actually funny. But not right now.

If you look from Alice to Emmett, you'd think you were watching some sort of remake to the movie 'Twins'. They couldn't be more different. Alice stood no higher than 4' 11". She was tiny, and where people grow when puberty hits, Alice seemed to shrink. But her volume level made up for that. Then there was Emmett. He was born at nearly 11 pounds and has never stopped growing, now 6'4" and built like a grizzly bear.

He was a bear to be honest, most person wouldn't dare cross him. But at heart he was a teddy bear. Well that's what Rosalie his girlfriend says. If he was dating any other girl, I would say she deserved a medal. But he wasn't he was dating Rosalie, and well they seemed to be a perfect fit. Even if she was a bitch at times. But that was just Rosalie.

I pulled my hands away from my eyes and pinched my nose. "Emmett! I know you love to give advise, but I hate to burst your bubble, the least of my problems right now is how long it is since I got a lay. I am annoyed, I have just done a straight 36 hour shift. I'm hungry, need a shower and beyond tired. So if you will bothtell me _why_ the hell you are here right now, so then you can both leave before I blow a fuse" I grated my teeth together.

I heard Alice sigh.

"Edward I'm sorry okay, I know you're tired. It just I wanted to come here and tell you something, and I thought it better I come and tell you in person" she came and sat on the arm of the chair and she suddenly looked nervous.

"What is it Alice? And why if you're the one having to tell me something, is Emmett here?" I asked.

"Moral support" Emmett poked as he dipped a spoon into the yogurt and then brought it up to his mouth and tasted it, and scrunched up his face in revulsion. But seconds later it faded, and he was nodding to himself, apparently he didn't think the yogurt was all that bad. Honestly, he was a vacuum, he'd eat anything. Especially if it was free.

I shook my head, and looked back to a Alice and something suddenly came to me. "You're pregnant!"

"_What?_ No, I am not pregnant. And even if I was, do you seriously think Emmett would be the first person I went too?" Alice told me, and I sighed with relief.

"Hey!" Emmett whined, we both looked at him and rose an eyebrow. "That's not fair" he grumbled.

"Em, the only reason I wouldn't tell you first is because you'd probably want to go and kill Jasper" Jasper, was Alice's fiancé, and my best friend.

"Yeah well you're too young to be having children. Plus you're saving yourself for marriage. So we don't need to worry just yet."

Alice burst into laughter. "Oh Emmett, I know you both get protective of me at times, but to think that its going a little far" she was still sniggering.

"What? No, I heard you tell dad" Emmett looked completely confused.

"Emmett. I was 17 years old. Just been caught making out with a guy. I was telling him that to keep him happy and to avoid the embarrassment of 'The Talk'"

"So you're not waiting for marriage?" Emmett seemed to still need confirmation.

"No Emmett. I'm sorry, but your little sister hasn't been pure since high school" Alice admitted, and even though I already knew this, I wasn't in a great hurry to hear it.

Emmett's face was priceless. His jaw was hanging open, and the spoon hung out of it, pointing south. He pulled it from his mouth and started stuttering. Even in my current state of exhaustion I could never miss the chance to see Emmett speechless. Alice seemed amused too.

Suddenly Emmett's whole expression changed and he looked angry. "Jasper Fucking Whitlock, I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch" Suddenly Alice didn't look amused.

"Emmett Cullen, you will not lay one finger on him. You might be a lot bigger than me, but we both know I am capable of kicking your ass. So save yourself the embarrassment." Alice warned. She had that look upon her face, the look that if you didn't agree with her, you knew you were in for a long and miserable week.

"Did you know about this?" Emmett was now directing his attention to me.

"Em, Jasper is my best friend and roommate in college, unfortunately I have the proof, disturbingly imprinted in my mind." I shivered, and Alice slapped my arm, pinking faintly in the cheeks.

"Well this is just great. You know Dad is going to freak"

"Why the hell is dad ever going to find out and I'm pretty sure the only person who believed the whole celibacy thing was you. Now can we please go back to the reason we are actually here?" She asked.

"Yes!" I agreed. They were my family and I loved them but they drove me crazy and when I am tired I'm not the happiest person to be around.

Emmett huffed and returned to his yogurt, relenting rather easily. Probably because he knew getting into an argument with Alice was a waste of time. He would never win. Nobody ever won with Alice.

Alice turned her attention back to me and was leaning into me, with her arm around me. "So Edward you know how you love me, and well you want to do anything to make me happy?" She was creeping, didn't take a genius to work that out.

I exhale noisily, closing my eyes. "What do you want Alice?"

"Well we all managed to get the time out of work and I thought we should all spend some time together. We've all been pretty busy and been unable to just chill and have fun"

Lolling my head back and resting my eyes I nodded, and hummed slightly. "Okay Alice. Sure whatever you want. Just as long as its not tonight, and you leave and let me sleep"

She threw her arms around me and rested her head against my shoulder. "Oh Edward, you're not going to regret it." she hugged me in her death grip and planted a wet kiss on my cheek.

"Okay okay Alice, I get it. Now your turn to hold up the end of the deal and leave" I struggled against her grip and she let go and bounced off of the armrest.

"Come on Emmett, lets let Mr grumpy pants, get some sleep" Alice was all full of excitement now.

"Oh and Edward, we'll be by to pick you up at nine in the morning. Our flights at noon. And don't worry I already packed for you." My eyes snapped open.

"Flights? Packed? Where they hell are we going?" I called out, it a bit of a stutter.

"Skopelos!"

No. Fucking. Way.

* * *

**Once again let me know by clicking that review button whether you love or hate it, I really do appreciate hearing what you think.**

**Bye for now! **

**Danielle x  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Long time coming, I know. Sorry about that, I have no excuses. So if you are still with me, here it is. **

**This chapter was suppose to be much longer and an EPOV but makes sense to do it separately.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

**Again, ****Everything Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. **

* * *

**BPOV**

_Summer 2004_

_The sounds of a light clanking noise of my brush hitting the side of the glass, as I swirled it around the water whispered into my ears. Once I'd rid of the remaining shade of royal blue from my brush I dropped the tip into another glass of fresh water before loading up the nib of bristles with deep crimson. Giving me the right shade to finish off the my picture, dobbing little beads of red for the poppies that surrounded the cottage on the other side of the cove. _

_I was so enthralled with my painting that I didn't realize until it was too late that there was someone behind me, looking upon what I was doing._

"_You're good!" came the voice laced in velvet from behind me, half startling me to death, and made me jerk and knock down one of the glasses of water, and I reached out to grab it before it fell and splashed all up my painting._

"_Now look what you did" I hissed, grabbing a tissue and began dabbing down my painting., trying to save it before it ruined, but I was too late._

"_What I did? Are you seriously going to blame me again for your inability to keep still or not be clumsy" His silhouette, blocked the sun out of my view and surrounded me with a shadow has he stood there._

_I tried not to look up but my eyes failed me and my eyes roamed up his feet that sported a pair of black leather flip-flops. His legs were clad in a pair of camouflage three quarter length shorts, with the draw string hanging in front of a place I realized what not a place I should be looking. The view only got better the further north I travelled. He wore a grey tee, that hugged his body perfectly and allowed me the view that would put Adonis to shame. Once again I knew I shouldn't be staring. Yet here I was doing just that and it would seem that my mind would not work, and my brains ability to give my eyes orders was completely failing. _

_I was snapped on out of it by him clearing his throat, and I knew he would of seen me checking him out and I wanted to kick myself for allowing myself to get entranced by him, again. _

_My eyes allowed myself to look at his face. By the smirk playing upon it, I knew he had certainly seen my wondering eye, and he looked as if it made him happy. And I couldn't control the flames of red setting alight to my cheeks. Of course it was pleased that I might of allowed myself for a second to be lost in the view. He was a guy. Maybe he had the body of a god - not that I'd seen it without any material covering the view - but he was still a guy. With his perfect disarray of hair that shone the most astonishing shades of bronze and reds. I have to admit, he was attractive. Beautiful even but with the cocky look upon his face I think he already knew that, and I wasn't about to feed his ego, so I looked away._

"_Maybe you shouldn't concern yourself with my inabilities and focus them onto yourself and your faux pas of sneaking up on people." I bit back. The flush completely leaving my cheeks, and replacing it with an annoyance._

"_Sneaking? I wasn't sneaking!" his voice was dripping with amusement._

"_Well I don't know about where you come from, but to approach up behind someone without there knowing you are there is my definition of sneaking." I tugged some hair out of my face, and the shadow shifted and the next minute he was sitting on the bank beside me._

"_Okay, so maybe I could of announced my presence better than I did, but maybe if you had of been paying attention you would of known I was here" He spoke and I snapped my head to the side to look at him, my annoyance now boiling into anger. _

"_Well I hate to burst your bubble but your presence isn't that distracting"_

"_Oh on the contrary, you seemed to be pretty distracted by me just a second ago." the smirk was painted on his face again, and I didn't like the power he had over me to get me so worked up._

_I scoffed, "Oh I'm sure your little lines word for you well with your American girls, but you're wasting you're breath with me. I was not in no way shape or form distracted by you. You were just blocking my light" I lied, and it only seemed to feed his amusement._

"_American girls huh? You're accents a little disfigured, but not enough to persuade me you aren't American yourself." I so wished to outsmart him on that one, but he had me. So I quickly began collected my things together to leave, until he interrupted me._

"_Look, I'm sorry okay. You don't have to leave. I just saw you down here from the villa and I thought I should come and apologized for last night, but I see my attempts have only made matters worse" he looked at me now, and the was no trace of amusement left, and I found myself believing him._

_The previous night I had been waiting on tables in the hotels restaurant where I worked. I had been clearing some dishes away and heading back towards the kitchen when a male voice startled me and being me I lost my balance and the plates went flying one way while I went tumbling another. It hadn't been the best of days and then that had just pushed me over the edge. The guy had tried to help me, but then make some smart crack like he had earlier and I stormed off in a huff. I had been completely embarrassed._

_I sighed, giving into to and accepting his apology. "I'm sorry too, for yesterday. I'm not always that rude. Actually you might find it hard to believe that I'm not usually rude at all" I admitted, brushing some hair out of my face and offered him a half smile._

_He seemed to silently laugh, and for a second I was marvelling in him again. "Well I'll take your word for it. And I don't usually sneak up on people" he informed me._

"_Good to know" I nodded, then I returned to collecting my things together and he surprisingly began helping me and he stood up and held his hand out for me. I was reluctant at first but then shook it off and reach out and placed my hand into his, as he helped me up._

_I had felt it then._

_Hot sparks of electricity itching in my fingers and shooting up my arm and seeping its way thought my body. Once I was on my two feet I immediately pulled away wondering what in the world the sensation had been, and by the look on his face he was also wondering the same, but me withdrawing my hand away caused him to snap out of it, and I watched as his lips parted and I had wondered if he was about to comment on what just happened but instead he said._

"_I'm Edward, by the way" It had taken me a little off guard, but I managed to regain myself and swallowed hard, to give be the ability to speak myself._

"_Bella" I told him, and a small smile twitched at his lips, and he mouthed my name as if lost in his own little world for a second. Did he find my name amusing?_

"_Nice to meet you Bella" my eyes caught with his and I found myself fascinated by the way my name sounded, coming from his lips._

"_You too Edward. I.. Uh.. better be going" I said and quickly brushed myself passed him making a quick escape. Leaving Edward standing there, clutching the painting I had just spent my afternoon achieving._

They say you should never judge a book by its cover, and that first impressions aren't always right. That wasn't the case with Edward. My first impressions couldn't of been more correct.

Even thought I had said my last goodbyes to him. Allowing myself to put him in my past and move forward. It would never be able to take the dreams away. If anything the goodbyes from yesterday had triggered them.

I lay staring up at the ceiling. I had woken up earlier than I would of liked and I had found it impossible to get back to sleep. So many things swimming around in my mind. Today would be flooded with anything Edward. This was not what I wanted, so as I had planned I pushed the away. I had more important things to think about. With that in mind, I dragged myself out of bed, to shower and get ready to start my day.

An hour later, I was showered, ready for work and putting some breakfast together for Ellie and I before we began our day.

"Ellie. Breakfast" I called and my voice bounced off the walls through out the room and echoed into the hallway and drifted its way through the rest of the cottage.

Up until Ellie was three we had lived at Lykofos, with my mum and her boyfriend now husband Phil. We had our own living quarters in the hotel, but I had always had the dream of having my own little place, just Ellie and I. The cottage near the Blo had always caught my eye. It was quaint but so picturesque. It was surrounded by wild planets, and exotic flowers of every colour. So when the opportunity came up to rent the cottage I jump at the chance. My mum hadn't been too pleased at first but when I'd shown her the place she had fallen in love with it herself. Two weeks later we had moved in, and now it was our home. It was only small, but big enough for the two of us.

"Ellie" I called once again, placing out breakfast down on the table, and glanced to the clock. "Please come and eat your breakfast, we'll be late" I poured two glasses of orange juice and turned to see Ellie skipping into the room, hair bouncing around her smiling face.

"Momma what time are we meeting Jake?" she asked as she pulled herself onto her stool, and I watched anxiously ready to caught her in case she fell. Like me she wasn't the steadiest person on her feet, and was prone to falling, but I needn't of worried as she seemed to manage perfectly fine.

"We're meeting him down at the Blo in half an hour, do you have everything you need?" I asked sitting down on my own stool beginning to eat our breakfast.

"Yes" she spoke with her mouth half full of food.

"Don't talk with you're mouth full sweetie" I told her, she had manners, she just forgot sometimes when she was excited.

"Sorry momma" she apologized once she'd swallowed and smiled up at me. "Do you think Jake will let me drive the boat today?" she asked, with enthusiasm in her eyes, seemingly finding the idea fun.

"Sail. And no, for today I think he'll just be teaching you the basic's, but I'm sure it will be fun" Well I hoped there would be no sailing involve today. But this was Jake we were talking about. I would have to have a firm word with him.

After breakfast it was time to head down to the Blo. The Blo was a cove in Panormos, known for its docks, banks and border of verdant trees encasing its waters. As well as boats its also home to nature. The trees are full of nests where birds for miles around come and make a home ready for their brood of chicks. More often that not when you are visiting the Blo, you will see a flock of Swans. From time to time you would see them in a wedge, as they flew forming a 'V' shape up ahead. Sometimes I would take Ellie down to see and feed them, and I would get lost in there freedom.

Jacob lived in a small Mediterranean house, right on the docks. The house sat at the peck of one side of a little gorge, flowing into the Blo. He lived with his Father, Billy who after a boating accident a few years ago was left paralyzed from the waist down, so Jacob was now his carer. But Billy was strong willed and wouldn't let being in a wheelchair stop him from doing things by himself. Most people after being left injured in the way he had would never go near a boat again, but not Billy. He lived for the sea, and boating. Like Jacob.

I was always worried whenever Jacob offered to take Ellie out onto the water, after what had happened, but I trusted Jake with my life, and Ellie's. He doted on her, and I knew he would never let anything happen to her. He was torn up after what had happened to his father, so if he wasn't completely confident in knowing it would never happen again he would never let Ellie or himself go within a mile of a boat.

He'd promised Ellie while she was off from school that he would teach her to sail. I hadn't been at all in favour of the plan. She was only five, and clumsy on her feet at times and needed to be kept an eye on constantly. Jake told me I worried too much and that she might only be five but she had the personality of a 35 year old. I had to agree there, she was much older that her years. I suppose that was something she got from me. I'd had to learn from a young age how to look after myself and be independent. But that wasn't the case with Ellie. She had a mother being a mother to her. Someone to look out for her and supply her with everything she needed. Even more so, because I was always making up to her for her only having one parent. Thing is I am the only person she has, but in truth, she was the only person I had too.

Of course there was Jake. I knew deep down that if I felt the way he did for me, we would have ourselves a little family. But you can't make your heart feel something it doesn't. It would be easier sometimes if I could but I couldn't. Jake was too much like a older brother I never had. It would be selfish of me to allow him not knowing I could never be in love with him. And I didn't want that for Ellie. Because how can something last if you don't feel that way for a person? It can't, it would be doomed from the start and sooner or later Jake would leave, or I wouldn't be able to give him what he needed and deserved and then Ellie would be heartbroken. So we remained friends. Best Friends. And he was like an uncle to Ellie.

I crawled my truck up the dirt road, Jacob's house coming into view. Ellie was already bouncing in her seat with excitement.

Her sense of adventure was a little like my own. I wanted to see the world. But also Ellie had a fondness for activity such as sailing and when she'd first seen someone surfing she had wanted to do so herself. It had surprised me, but obviously she couldn't take after me with all her interests. To be honest when it came to her hobbies she was very much like her father.

In my mind that was possibly a good thing. I remember him being talented. Very talented actually. I could remember the way his fingers would ghost along the keys of a piano, the way that they just floated along, producing music that went straight to your heart. Ellie had inherited the gift, and the first time she'd played me a completed piece I'd be taken of guard, but also amazed. And even thought it hurt a little and triggered memories. I was so very proud.

Finally reaching our destination, we climbed on out of the truck, and as soon as her little feet hit the ground, Ellie was running towards the docks, searching for Jake.

"Ellie, what did I tell you about running off. Especially near the docks" I called after her, and thankfully she stopped, causing me to sigh and allowing me to grab her bag from the seat. As I reached out and took hold of the strap, a loud scream pierced my ears and causing my heart to skip a few beats in panic. The heart wrenching noise bounced off of every tree and vibrating against the stone of the house up ahead.

Before I knew it my feet were slamming against the ground as I ran. Ran faster than I ever thought possible.

_Oh god, please let her me okay._

I was skidding to a skidding to a stop by the sound sight of laughing.

_What in the world?_

Right before me stood Jacob, all six foot, 5 inches of him, with a bronze hair little girl - My little girl - thrown over his shoulder. Both laughing a full hearty laugh as Jake bounced and tickled the girl, causing her to squirm but laugh in the effects.

The lump that had formed in my throat was disappearing, along side of the sheer panic that had overwhelmed me. But as it faded it was replaced with another emotion, first relief. Then anger. I could feel it in my finger tips first, causing my hands to clench in fists.

"What in the Hell, do you think you are doing Jacob Black?" my body now shaking. Due to the aftermath of a very close heart attack. The sharpness in my tone caused them both to freeze.

It wasn't very often I shouted, or got angry. So when I did people knew I wasn't at all pleased. Far from it.

"Aw, come on Bells. We were just messing around. I was…" He began to explain, still chuckling to himself. Yet I couldn't see to find anything funny and felt the need to cut him off, as he seemed to have no idea what in the world he had done.

"Put her down now Jake." I said firmly, and he frowned at me, before setting Ellie back down on the ground, and I pulled her towards me, clutching her close. My shaking beginning to care to a slow stop. My hands running down her long bronze locks.

"Bells, what did I do?" he asked, and I felt the need to roll my eyes, before I brought them up to meet his puppy dog eyes.

I sighed loudly. I was still annoyed and had good reason to be, yet I hated raising my voice.

"She ran off, and the next thing I knew she was screaming. I panicked. I thought she'd.. I don't know. She could of fell in the water or fell and seriously hurt herself… the possibilities are endless around here" I ranted slightly, and it only seemed to feed Jake's amusement. "Jacob, its not funny!" I stated, and he sighed.

"Okay, fine. I'm sorry. But you worry too much. Okay maybe she could of fallen over, because well… we know you're both prone to that.." I shot him a hard look and he held his hands up in surrender. "Okay, not the time for jokes. But Bells she couldn't of fell in okay, you know I just up the gate up so she couldn't get through" he explained. I felt my annoyance ease, yet my heart was still racing a little. Maybe people would think he were right, that I did worry too much. But when you are a mother and you hear your child scream, you automatically think the worst, and its impossible not too.

"I'm sorry okay. You know I'd never let anything happen to either of you" he spoke and enveloped us both in his arms, that I can only describe as tree trunks. I nodded against his hard chest and then sighed pulling away and he seemed a little reluctant to let me go, but he did.

"I really don't think going out on the boat is a good idea today" I said, unable to held back the worry.

"Mommaaaaaa" Ellie whined, speaking for the first time, and I glanced down to her, and she wore a little pout.

"Bella, what did I just say" He said and then scooped Ellie up into his arms. "You have nothing to be worried about"

_Easy for you to say!_

"Jake, I have a busy day and I don't want to be worrying. I know she'll be okay with you. I just…" I sighed.

"Bells, you just said you know she'd be okay. And she will. You're lack of trust here is kind of wounding me" he announced, giving me those puppy dog eyes again, and I glanced to Ellie, and she had perfected the same look.

"Okay" I grumbled reluctantly. "But you don't take you're eyes off her. Not once. And if I hear she even tripped, she is never stepping on a boat with you again" I waved my finger in his face, and he chuckled before nodding.

"I get it. But you know if you are so worried you could come along with us."

"Jake I can't. Maybe I could of any other day, but with the wedding coming up and the arrival of the bride and groom. I'm already up to here with demands" I said putting my hand to my forehead, and he just nodded.

After that I knew it was time to leave, else I'd be late. Once again I was reluctant and gave my orders that he was to watch her and to never let her take her life jacket off and to top her sun screen up every hour - you can never be too careful. Of course he agreed and then once again told me not to worry.

I gave Ellie a kiss and a hug, telling her to have a nice time, before reluctantly going on my way.

There was no doubting it, It would be impossible for me not to worry. But I had to face the facts that I couldn't wrap her in cotton wool all her life. There was going to be things I, nor she could avoid however much I protected her.

* * *

So there you have it. First look at Bella and Edward even if its flashback.

Hope you enjoyed, let me know by hitting that Review button. Either good or bad, I can take constructive criticism.

Hopefully I'll have next chapter up soon, promise won't be so long of a wait. I have a good chuck written already.

Toddles x


	4. Chapter 4

**So Chapter 4 for you, hope you enjoy. EPOV and a splash of lemon.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**EPOV**

"_Bella" I whispered her name, as the warm breeze swirled around us. Causing her hair to flutter around her face, that was light up beautifully by the moonlight._

"_Yes, Edward?" The way my name sounded coming from her perfect plump lips, made me want to banish everyone but her from ever use it. I lifted my hand to her cheek and brushed my thumb across her bottom lip, the warm causing the pad of my thumb to tingle slightly._

"_These past three weeks. You.." I paused, giving me to time to sigh as I stared into the pools of chocolate looking right back at me. "Bella I've never know anything like this, and I don't want it to end. You have no idea how much it hurts to think…." She cut me off by placing her finger to my lips._

"_Shh, don't…. okay" She looked at me and I knew that the idea was hurting her too. The thought of me leaving. The th__ought that I might never see her again._

"_No I can't. I know its fast. But Bella, I lo…"_

"_No Edward! Please. Please don't say it" She whispered and I was taken aback and pulled away slightly feeling somewhat perturbed. I knew it had been to soon for her too feel that way for me. "No, please, don't pull away from me" She pleaded, and I didn't quite understand. "S..show me" Her voice was so small I almost didn't hear her over the crashing of the waves against the rocks._

"_Pardon?" I knew I was being an idiot right now, but I didn't want to assume things. It seemed to take her a few minutes, as she looking to her lap, and then something seemed to grow inside of her. A confidence. It suited her beautifully._

"_I don't want you to say the words, but… I want you to make love to me" The fire in her eyes told me that she meant every word. And the words made my heart flutter then swell. Made a nervous lump form in my through. Made every inch of my body ache for her, especially the part situated in my pants, which was now twitching to attention._

"_Are you sure?" I needed confirmation, for her, and myself._

"_More than I have been about anything in my life. Make love to me Edward. Here, and now." she paused, a twinge of nervousness flickered in her eyes "Unless you…" I couldn't let her finish. She would be insane to think that I wouldn't want to._

"_I want you" I told her and I did. I would even go to say I needed her. "But Bella, here?" I asked reluctantly taking my eyes off her a second to glance around the small secluded cover._

"_Yes, here." Oh god what her words did to me, and honestly, I couldn't think of a better place. I didn't say anything else, I had nothing else to say instead I inched my face closer until my lips found the place where they belonged. Against hers. It took her less than a second to respond and kiss me back with same amount of passion. Passion that I never knew existed until her._

_The small moans vibrating against out tongues as they dances in perfect harmony. This was going to happen. God how I'd thought and dreamt about this. How I would worship her, make it unforgettable. Give her everything that she deserved._

_My hand returned to cupping her cheek and however much I had imaged it could not prepare me for the real thing. The desire, need, nerves. "God you're beautiful" I spoke when my lips had broken from hers just so I could see her face and make sure this was all real._

"_Edward…please" her voice full of need. She felt it too. We'd only just gotten started and I was already uncomfortably hard under my shorts. I had wanted this to last but I knew ever before I had even come close there was no way it was going to be possible. But god I needed to rid of these shorts._

_My lips were ghosting there way down her neck as Bella hands traced down my chest, right to my shorts as if she sensed my distress. Up until that moment in the back of mind I had worried she was doing this for me and not herself but the way she pushed her hips up and tilted her head back, causing her chest to press against mine, I could feel her pebbled nipples through the thin fabric of her tank top. We had both lost it, and our hungry hands tugging and yanking at our clothes, throwing them from us as if they were acid and burning our skin._

_Once the clothes were shed, there was nothing in the way. We were nobody else. We were us. Edward and Bella, completely bare to one another and there was thing else in this world. I searched her eyes for any sign of reluctance, or trance of this being a mistake and her not being ready. What I saw wasn't any of those things. She might not want me to say it, she might not of said it herself but her eyes, even if she wasn't there yet. I felt loved._

_I positioned myself between her legs. "If I hurt you, or it gets to much, just tell me baby. I'll stop. I promise" It was true, I had no felt the pleasure of being inside her as of yet, and I could imagine it to be overwhelming, and I knew it would be hard to stop, but not as hard as the thought of hurting her was to me._

'_Jitterbug_.'

"_Edward… please… make me yours" Her voice was broken by unsteady breaths that I put down to want, as it had been the second time she had pleaded with me in seconds._

'_Jitterbug.'_

"_Mine" Declaring, I slowly pushed myself forward, doing just as she asked, and giving her myself._

'_Jitterbug. Jitterbug_.'

'_You boom-boom into my heart_.'

My body was cover in a stream of sweat, and my head a haze of sleep, confusion, and slowly annoyance approached. What happened?

'_You send my soul sky high when your lovin' starts_'

What the fuck was that noise?

My eyes began opening, and closing sharply as the sun blinded me. "Bella" I croaked, reaching out, my hand gliding over something soft, definitely not the coarse blanket we had been on moments ago. I searched but my hand never reached what I was looking for, and that damn music was still playing.

As I managed to open one eye, everything hit me all in a matter of seconds, as I took in my surroundings. I realized my mistake, and now. I was pissed. At myself, at the sun blaring in, at the heavy weight on my chest. The aching wood standing to attention under the sheets and is definitely not going to be cured by a cold shower. The empty space beside me. That goddamn music. And finally _her._

How dare she? How dare she invade my dreams like that. How dare she cause me to say her name? How dare she make an appearance at all!

'_Wake me up before you go go._'

I growled at the goddamn music and turned to look where the irritating sound of Wham! was coming from and I saw my phone, laying on the bedside table, lit up and spinning in circles caused by the vibration. What the…

Snapping up the ceil phone, I caught a glimpse of the caller ID. "What the fuck do you want at this ungodly hour, Emmett?" I hissed down the receiver at my asshole of a brother, who no doubt was not only the cause of waking me up, but the idiotic ring tone.

"Well hello to you too, Sunshine" Oh he wasn't making me feel any better. "I thought I would ring and warn you ahead of time that it is 8:55 and Alice is going to be Pissssssed if you aren't ready" Why in the hell would he find the need ring me? and more importantly why would they even be on there way over here? Did they not comprehend that I had the day off and done a thirty-six hour shift? Suddenly the night before swept over my mind…

*IP*

"Skopelos"

_No. Fucking. Way._

"That's funny!" I laughed standing up, having the sudden urge for a Beck's.

"She's being serious, bro. She only announced it to Rose and I earlier this week." Emmett caused me to stop, halfway to the kitchen and turn around, my eyes finding Alice standing there with the most innocent look on her face. And I didn't believe it for a second. Why would she want to do this to me?

"Skopelos" I spat. "You can go anywhere in the world and you choose there. Read my lips. No. Way" I empathized, so it was maybe crystal clear.

"Aw come on Edward… its too late now, you promised I could have anything I wanted. This is what I want." She spoke, fluttering an eyelids, and giving me a pout. Any other time it would of gotten her what she had wanted.

"Save it Alice, for the first time in your life. That look is not going to work" I was out of the room and making a direct line for the refrigerator, and pulled out one of the waiting beers.

I had popped the cap and was taking a gulp when I registered footsteps behind me. Irritation overwhelmed me.

"Edward, I thought you was past this. Past her." She stood ith her fist on her hips, and I removed the bottle from my lips and straightened my back rather defensively.

"I am" firmly stating, and then realized maybe I wasn't being convincing so changed my stance to nonchalant when she rose an eyebrow.

"Past who?" Emmett seemed to be frowning and of course he was, he knew very little about our last vacation to Skopelos as he wasn't able to go.

"Nobody, Alice is just being Alice and assuming things." I said and shrugged, continuing with acting down the moment as if it was nothing while inside my stomach was doing backflips.

"Okay if I'm just assuming things, then you'll come because there is no reason not to" She smiled at me smugly. And I had to tread carefully because well.. I wasn't going. That was the end of that but I didn't want to fuel her 'know it all self', or give her the satisfaction in knowing she was right. Even thought she wasn't right. I didn't care about that I just didn't want to go.

_Keep telling yourself that Cullen!_

"I just don't want to go. I have enough going on here anyway, I might not actually get all the time off I thought" Attempting to try and get myself out of it. Right now I would use any excuse. I didn't want to even begin to get that old seed planted in my thick skull, or anywhere for that matter. It was all just a long time ago, and better left forgotten.

"Edward! Don't bullshit me okay. None of it is going to work." Alice was stern. I couldn't quite come to grasp why we could go pretty much anywhere in the world and yet she wanted to go there. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Oh don't even dare give me that look!" She was in front of me, waving her manicured finger in my face. I don't think I'd groaned in annoyance, so much in one night.

"What do you expect Alice? That I'll be jumping for the ceiling?" No I wasn't pleased, but I must be out of my goddamn mind. I wanted them to leave, I wanted to sleep, I wanted control of my own freaking apartment back. I stood up. "You know what Alice, fine. As always, you get what you want." I'd given up, I didn't have the energy to argue anymore. I wasn't even startled when Alice began squealing and clapping in her joy.

"Oh Edward, I promise, you aren't going to regret this." She threw her arms around me, and bounced on the floor, in order to gain enough height to plant a kiss on my cheek. "You seriously need to shave." She was rubbing her lips, scrunching up her nose. I just looked her head on in the eyes with an expected and 'are you serious?' look penetrating into hers.

"Okay okay… we're leaving." She announced. I had to bite my tongue to not let out an exhaled 'Finally'. She was letting me go and I was dragging my feet towards my bedroom. "Come on Em, let Mr grumpy pants sleep."

"But I haven't finished my Yogurt!" I heard him complaining.

"I'm sure Edward won't mind you taking it with you, since you've dribbled all in it" She was right, and well I imagined she was dragging his ass up off the sofa. I couldn't see as I had my back to them walking away, I had no intentions of turning around, or making anymore conversation. The door to my bedroom was drawing closer and closer. Almost singing to me.

"Oh Edward, don't forget… Nine O'clock, in the AM. Better be ready or I'll make you regret it." The singing of the door was interrupted by a stroppy pixie.

"uh-huh. Got it" I called. I pushed my way through the bedroom door, seeing the familiar piece of heaven awaiting me. I kicked the door behind me. Silence. Bed. Collapse. "Annoying little pixie." Sleep.

*IP*

"Dude? Edward?… Oi you lanky streak of piss, If you've fallen back to sleep Alice is going to Murder you. No, murder would be too easy." Times like this I regret not going to Dartmouth.

I was brought out of my daze and well I have to be honest, last night I was just telling Alice what she wanted so her and Emmett would leave. I really hadn't been thinking straight because of cause this was Alice. You give any impression that you agree to something, she will make sure you follow through. Well I was here in my apartment. Its not like she can do much while I was in here and she was out there.

"Tell her I'm ill or something. I'll talk to you later." I said and well, I simply hung up. I hadn't had half enough sleep yet. I planned to sleep for most of the day, maybe get up after lunch. Take a long shower, probably reunite my hand with junior as he'd been feeling a little neglected. What can I say? It had been a long and hard week. If you'll forgive the pun. I should probably hit the gym but well I might just choose lounging around, instead. Maybe watch some TV, I'm sure there was a Seahawks game this afternoon. Probably order take out. Maybe spend some time on my baby. Oh I had missed her. I hoped she didn't feel abandoned. Oh I can just imagine the sweet song she made as I touched her. I think playing my Baby Grand Piano was the closest thing I was going to get to sex in awhile. Well there was my dream but I'm really going to try my best not to think about that.

Suddenly there was the same irritating sound of the ring tone, that when I get the energy I'll amend. I had absolutely no intentions on answering it because I knew who it was, and right now I was going back to sleep. She'll get over it. I buried the phone under my pillow silencing it. I closed my eyes, "Annoying little pixie." I mumbled as I set to slipping back into land of nod.

Someone else had other ideas, as there was a echo of what sounded remarkable like someone was clearing their throat. Wait… that was someone clearing there throat. I wasn't alone.

My eyes snapped open, and at first I wondered if I wasn't sleeping alone, but that through was put to bed when I rolled over onto back, half my face still asleep and crunched from where it had been compacted into my pillow for the last… so many hours - I couldn't be bother with specifics. I was too busy being startled by the sight of my sister, standing right beside my bed and with her arms firmly folded across her chest and with a scowl on her face. I just stared at her for a moment because it just wasn't processing. When my brain kicked into play my scowl matched her.

"What in god's name in hell are you doing here, Alice? Get out!" I exclaimed and looked down. Thankfully I had fallen asleep last night before the chance to get changed. Honestly it would not be the first time she had seen me in less - she had the habit of appearing at the not so desired moment. No this wouldn't be the first time I had woken to her peering down at me like something out of One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest, or one of those movies with the serial killer hillbillies; that just appearing out of nowhere. The latter probably more when she had a hangover. I mean obviously, I would never say anything like that to her face because she would turn into Godzilla.

"Edward" She spoke my name and well it was sweetly, innocently. I didn't like it, it wasn't right. Why weren't her eyes turning red? Why was she smiling? I shifted up in bed, my argument from before forgotten by her strange smile painted on her face. She came and sat beside me. "Dear brother. What are you like? You would think after all this time you would be used to me wouldn't you? But no, you still insist on going against me." She was chuckling, and shaking her head. "Thing is Edward. I need you to come on this trip. I need my big brother there else… I won't be going myself and you see if I don't go then Alice isn't going to be one happy bunny. Nor is Alice going to be able to forgive you and well you know what Alice is like when she has a grudge."

You know when things are bad with Alice because she starts referring to herself in the third person. Also when she was acting as chilled as a cucumber. See this was scarier than any yelling or glare. Because it was rather manipulating and well I knew she meant it. In her unusual, peculiar ways. I groaned, slightly.

"Alice whats the big deal in me going? You have Jasper there, Em and Rose too. You can do all the coupley things. You don't want me dragging along." Oh the nice act plummeted.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, I can NOT believe you have just said that. When have you ever just 'dragged along'? Never! You are my brother, and my best friend and I want you there. Because unlike you, we have all actually missed you while you've been tied up at work. And I get it, its not your favourite place in the world, but it doesn't always have to be a place of doom and gloom. You never know you might enjoy it - if you let yourself." Her tone got calmer and calmer as she went along and she was now batting her eyelashes at me. Ugh I hated it when she did, and made me feel guilty. And she was wrong. I had missed them and work had taken over. I exhaled heavily.

"I need coffee" I annoyance. And like she was my fairy godmother or something, off the side she reached out and picked up a venti-sized Starbucks takeout cup. As she held it out to me the aroma of the coffee tickled my nose and sparked my caffeine craving.

"You got me coffee?" I asked, she really did think of everything.

"Yep, Double espresso shot, cappuccino. I even put you the chocolate and cinnamon sprinkles on top just how you like them."

So yes I admit it; maybe sometimes she a little out there, infuriating, a pain in my ass, at times I may have even wanted to bang my head against the wall after Alice had had one of her 'moments'. But at the end of the day she was my sister, and however crazy she was I wouldn't know what to do without her. I would like to point out right now, that I have just woken. I don't function in the mornings without my coffee fix, and I would be blessing the ground Hitler walked on if he brought me coffee in a morning. Even Tanya. No wait, that's going too far. So there is still room for regret in saying those things about Alice.

"Ooo you're a star" I licked my lips and reacted out for the coffee, my brain getting in a familiar tizzy as it became desperate for its fuel. Addictions are funny little things. They come in all shapes and sizes. Come to us in all different ways, sometimes there good, sometimes not so much. There is your obvious addictions such as drugs and alcohol. Then there are other addictions, more behavioural such as; Sex, gambling, work, food, technology and even love. I think its quite possible that everyone have found themselves with an addiction at one point in their lives. Some more than others, some more dangerous than others. I'd had a few myself, managed to overcome them - Well sort of. What I'm getting at is yeah they can be good, while the high of it all lasts. Then you just collapse back down into reality, and realize everything is just a alternative universe, that is all… false, doomed to end.

As I had reached out for the much needed coffee, I could already taste it on the tip of my tongue. My hands itched to feel the card board sleeve in my palm. So close, and before I could ever began to get high from the caffeine, it was being snapped away. Alice was pulling it out of my reach.

"Na-Ah-Ah" She twitched her index finger from side to side and then stood up. "You get what you want when I get what I want… so get your ass up, and ready. Then, you may have the coffee." She smirked at me.

Yep, I regret what I said.

It worked thought. Somehow it got me moving and out of bed. It wasn't that I was ready to climb out of the comfort of my bed, and that I would give it up for coffee. I just knew Alice and knew what she was capable of. So yes I had given in. I'm sure that would be yet another something to regret.

I behaved myself and took a shower, while Alice insisted on collecting the last few of my things together. I had tried to tell her not to, but seriously.. Can you really see me succeeding? No I though not.

When I finally got my hands on my coffee, I'd showered, shaved, shamefully dressed in the clothes Alice had laid out for me and was being dragged out of the door… and guess what? Yep… the coffee was cold. Alice should feel lucky I don't mind cold coffee.

"Good Morning, Dr Cullen, Miss Cullen" Dean nodded in passing greeting as he opened the door for us. "Would you like help with you bags?" He asked. I swear when did the guy sleep?

"Morning Dean, again.. Its Edward. Dr Cullen's my father and even he would insist on you calling him by his first name." I cleared up. "And no I'm fine thanks. I'll be gone for a little while." I informed him, just so he knew if anyone would come by. One person in particular who it was too early to think about, I was always out recently when she came around. Alice greeted him also.

"Well I'll make sure to keep an eye on things while you're gone. Going anywhere nice?" He asked.

"Skopelos" Alice answered for me. However many times she said it, it would no sink in.

"Oh well I hope you enjoy your vacation"

After the pleasantries, and byes we, meaning Alice and I proceeded to thee awaiting car with the rest of the Munster's inside.

"Oh you're lucky man, any longer and Rosalie was about to come up there and drag you down herself." Jasper said and he was coming around and opening the truck. My hat seriously goes off to him. The day he decides to marry my sister he will have my sympathy.

"About goddamn time" My ears were graced with the screeching sound of Rosalie Hale, from inside the car.

"Good morning to you too Rosalie" Sarcasm dripping from my mouth, as much as throw my case into the back, still gripping my beloved coffee in hand.

"Always a pleasure to see that smiling face of yours Edward. Now how about we all get in the car and get moving."

She was always a pleasure to be around. Well as much of a pleasure as a thorn in my side. Her face most of the time looked liked the back end of a Baboon. Well either the front or the back, I'm not particularly sure there is much of a difference. I suppose its good that my brother is with her for looks and not personality. Well that's how I see it anyways, Emmett would not agree. Apparently he praises the day, she - so he says - backed her ass into his hand and she turned around and slapped him. How he'd managed to put up with her all this time I have no idea. But then again Emmett was Emmett, he was easily pleased.

We were now all in the car, and I was squashed between Alice and Rosalie. My day just keeps getting better.

"I'm glad you decided to come man… it really means a lot." Jasper told me. Jasper was probably the sane one of them all. Actually I take that back. He's dating my sister. I couldn't comprehend why it meant a lot. What was the big difference if I was there or not.

"Speak for yourself." Rosalie chimed in. So Rosalie and I… it was a love/hate relationship, lacking the love. Over the years I'd come to bare her for my brothers sake. Okay so maybe that's harsh. I'm not in the best mood right now. We get along when we want to, but not when she is a moody bitch as she seems to be now, and well I'm not exactly in the right frame of mind either.

"Well I'm not exactly here by choice, Rosalie."

"Dude, serious what's the big deal? Its three weeks of sun, sand, and boot-tay" He wriggled his eyebrow. "Lighten up" Emmett interrupted. Rosalie interrupted him by slapping him on the back of the head.

"Excuse me, what was that Emmett?" Rosalie asked. Emmett plastered a perfected smile on his face, that apparently made her melt. So he says.

"Aw babe, you know I didn't mean me. There is only one booty I am interested in paying extra special attention. I think I proved that last night when I…"

"Emmett!" A chorus of unappreciated voice sweep through the car. None of us needed to hear the end of that sentence.

Three weeks. One Island, I vowed never to step foot on again. One best friend who had lost his mind. A sister who only had one setting, and that's 100 miles per-hour. A blonde who cracks a smile once in a blue moon. And a brother who doesn't have a brain mouth filter. And absolutely no escape.

Anyone have a rope?

* * *

**So that's it.. Chapter four. I hope you enjoyed. Just want to say, I know Edward seems like a miserable bastard so far. He will get better, promise.**

**Thank you for the reviews, please keep them coming I really appreciate them.**

**I'll see you all soon with chapter 5.**


End file.
